Catch and Kiss
by megstar-shines-bright
Summary: I should only be dating James to make sirius jealous. Instead I’m falling for him.Not only that, Pete thinks I have the hots for him, Black has the flu,Remus is locked in a loo by his nutcase gf,I’m kissing randoms, and James is avoiding me. Cosmic!


Chapter 1- Of gorgeous boys,

Chapter 1- Of gorgeous boys,

I cannot believe what is happening to me, my mother decides to ship me off to boarding school. Imagine! The only thing good about it is that it has boys! Cute ones… I saw them on the catalogue. But I don't want to move schools. Not even if I was guaranteed a catalogue worthy boyfriend. At first I thought that mum of mine was joking. She's like that you know… **Strange.** Her idea of comedy is a man slipping on a banana! HA-ha…sooo _not_ funny.

"Lily, your going to Hogwarts at the end of this week!" she called from the kitchen. What away to break it to me! She just told me that I am going to move schools and probably wont see my best friend for another year or something. This is probably the worst news I've had since she told me I was too old for barbie dolls and threw my magical stacey out of the window. Saddest day of my life. Honestly.

"Sure mum, make it double egg and bacon!" I yelled back at her, my ears were probably playing tricks on me or something. She didn't just tell me I was changing schools she asked me what I wanted for breakfast. Yes, that was it, breakfast. My stomach rumbled at the thought.

I entered the kitchen, and found her whisking away at what will be, in a few minutes, the double chocolate icing of the winning 'Mayfair' cake, as usual. This time of year, my mum and her "country club" Friends engage in different fundraisers and activities. Of course, one of these is the local Mayfair fundraiser cake and goods stall! Oh joy! She enters in most of the stalls but always wins in the fresh homebaked cakes and sponges, with her double chocolate sponge. She makes everything… except the actual cake, which she buys from the corner supermarket.

"I don't think you understand dear" she told me, beating at the creamy icing mixture.

"Yea I don't thinks so either. Why is there cereal sitting in front of me?" I asked. For goodness sake I thought she was going to make me double egg and bacon!

"No, I meant about the Hogwarts thing" she looked at me sternly.

"Mmmm? What about it?" I asked semi-interested. I swished the chocolate cereal around in the bowl half listening, until she came up to the part about a_** boarding**_ school.

"-lovely school in the country side… Giant squid...your uncle used to attend…_ Blah blah blah_ …nice dorms"

Did I just hear the word _**dorms**_?

"WHAT?" I screeched, my spoon cluttering to the ground and the milk drizzling out the corner of my mouth. My mother stared into my mouth in a disgusted way. Her fingers were twitching by her sides, just like in those cowboy movies when they're about to draw their pistols. I knew she was just itching to wipe away the milk that was resting on the edge of my chin.

"You mean it's a boarding school?" I asked wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Yes, very lovely views of the grounds…" she continued. Half trying to convince herself that sending her daughter to a crazy school where they keep octopuses as pets in the school lake or something…was absolutely normal.

NOT

I get it, this is all just a joke, haha. Nice one mum! Your so funny, never knew you had it in you. See what I mean by strange sense of humor? This woman thinks puns are CLEVER. You should have heard her talking to my english teacher. It's GRAPE to meet you Miss! Oh your so PUNNY! See what I mean?

Soooo not Punny.

So here I am… at Hogwarts in a deserted corridor, in the middle of the night… Perfect.

Alright, I might be exaggerating a bit. But this feels so unreal I cannot be in a mixed school. What am I supposed to do if a boy talks to me?! I _mean_ to say, how am I supposed to survive in a school where the TEACHERS _**Threw**_ my suitcase at my head and told me to ask the paintings where the heads dorms were. Talking paintings? Flying suitcases? Not cool.

They just took a look at my grade from _Beauxbatons_ and told me I was replacing the head girl. Sooo not cool. Apparently she wanted to resign and she hadn't even had a day on the job. If that's how badly she didn't want it, I was in no hurry to accept. But I had no choice.

WHAT WAS THIS PLACE? A SCHOOL OR A FASCIST DICTATORSHIP?

OK, so they saved me the humiliation of being sorted into a house along with the first years, which they reminded me of many times during my long haul up the main stairs. See what I mean by crazy. THIS IS JUST SUCH UNFAIR TREATMENT! I had to carry my own bag up the stairs? As happy as I am to be surrounded by such good looking guys, my mind keeps drifting back to the fact that I cannot believe the predicament I so willingly got myself into.

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT….

And I need to use the loo!

Right now I'm just looking for a toilet, and as if it's not bad enough, I've been walking down the same corridor for ages. I was waiting in the Heads Dorms, for the stupid head boy to arrive but it's midnight and he still hasn't shown up. How am I supposed to know what to do? Isn't he supposed to explain everything to me? Show me the ropes on the whole "School Leader" thing? Spend heaps of time with me. Gosh I hope he's good looking.

Suddenly the door swings open and a small, little blonde head peeks out. Holy crap he looks like he should be put in a petting zoo. HOW CUTE!!

Two watery blue eyes, glanced me up and down briefly. What a cutey! I just feel like pinching his cheeks! Awww.

'It's OK!' He called back into the room, 'It's only a girl'

What a cutie pi- hold the phone… Only a girl? Did he say I was only a girl? As if girls aren't ferocious, or wild or vicious, or bloodthirsty. For all he knows I could be a serial killer o the loose just waiting for him to open the door so that I could steal him into the dead of the night and have my way with him. Which I'm not going to do because I'm Lily, and not Freddy Kruger. Right, this buggers going down. So much for cute, when I'm done with him he'll be _anything_ but cute. I started rolling up the sleeves of my school uniform in order to make it easier for myself to pack a punch, when a voice from inside called,

'Who is it?'

That voice. It was just so…_dreamy_. Sugar coated and dipped in chocolate. I wondered who it belonged to, so I leaned closer to the door in hope of catching a glimpse of the owner. So when my heart was melting right there and then, a voice snapped me back to reality.

'Who are you?' Asked the little guy suddenly. On second thoughts he wasn't so bad. Apart from the whole "stranger danger" "only a girl" thing he **was** kinda cute. As in baby turtle cute, not steaming sexy. But this didn't change my anger at all.

'Who are _you_?' I asked him back. I wasn't answering **any** questions until mine got answered. NO WAY PEDRO!

'Peter Pettigrew, proud member of the Marauders. But you can call me Petey' He winked at me in what he thought looked cheeky.

Awww, how cute he thought I wanted to know his name. Yea, right.

'Sure, Thanks. Hey, do you know where the toilet is around here? Some guy said it was on this floor, but Iv'e been walking in circles for ages.' I told him. He grinned. Why was he grinning? Did he find it amusing that I was busting to go to the toilet?

'How come I've never seen you around here before?' he grinned up at me, ignoring my question entirely. Seriously, this guy needed a talking to. I wish someone would tell him that when someone asks you a question, it's best to answer especially if the person is two feet taller than you, and looking for a toilet.

'I'm new. Any way, the bathroom?' I asked him desperately.

'New huh?' he grinned, 'I'll show you around some time, let you see the sights, watch the giant squid in the lake, you know…' he hinted.

Ok. So I might not have a lot of experience with boys and all, but I know that, if there was a prize for the worst pick up line of the century. This guy would win. Not only that, but something's not getting through to this guy. I don't know how he thought the phrase _'I need to Pee'_ and _'I'd love to go on a date with you'_ had any resemblance what so ever. I needed a new tactic. This guy was really starting to Pee me off. Wait was that a pun? Good gracious I'm turning into my mother!

Sniggering came from inside the room. Probably his friends laughing at his lack of talent, in the area of pick up lines. Poor sod.

'Listen! I don't think you really understand… I need to go to the bathroom. Someone told me it was-'

'Yea, yea' he dismissed me, 'How about later we catch a bite to eat? Go down to the kitchens have a midnight snack or something. I've just got a few things to finish up first'

I could hear howling and pelts of laughter coming from inside.

That's it, game over. I don't have time for this. Who the heck did this guy think he was?

'Listen buddy' I poked his chest, 'You wanna know who I am? I'm head girl, that's who. And if you don't find me a girls bathroom RIGHT NOW, I will send you to hell and back!'

He stood there mouth agape. Just staring at me. I know my redhead temper gets the better of me sometimes, but this guy seriously needed a talking to. The laughter stopped and I could hear whispers.

'Head girl?'

'Oh crap, hide the map'

'I'll deal with this…' someone reassured the others.

'NO Sirius, if Larissa's in no mood for Pete's pick up lines, she definitely wont be in any mood for yours'

'I beg to differ' replied the third voice, in a hurt sort of way.

'Remus just go…' called a new voice "I'll restrain him".

The door swung open and Mr, Mysteriously good looking, started rambling to me. 'Larissa, listen sorry about the whole late at night business, but James is really sick and we needed to get him to the hospital **really **quick'

'That's a word for mischeif I haven't heard before' I pointed out sternly.

He stared down at me suddenly.

'Oh sorry' he said, 'I thought you were head girl' he looked me up and down.

Holy crap this guy belongs in a magazine or something.

'I am, she resigned today. Listen, I don't know what's wrong with your friend over there, but he wouldn't tell me where the bathroom was' I said in a huff.

Honestly.

'Uh yeah. It's just down the corridor he pointed out to me. Behind that big rug on the wall'

Why would someone put a rug on the wall, unless you could walk on it?

'Thanks. You wouldn't know your way back to the heads dorms by any chance would you?' I asked hopefully.

Just a few moments longer with this guy and it would make the happiest girl on earth.

'Come back here and I'll sort you out' he grinned reassuringly. I'm about to have a heart attack. That smile was so sweet it made a lollipop look salty. YES I'LL MARRY YOU AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Ten minutes later and I was back in the corridor, watching three faces, peer at me curiously.

'You've already met Pete' Mr too gorgeous for words pointed out to me. 'I'm Remus, and this is James' He pointed to the tall "Oh my gosh, I died and went to heaven," guy. These guys were just getting better and better.

Oh my giddy aunt. Why did this school have so many dishy guys running around?

The guy. James. Stared at my face momentarily with stormy hazel eyes, and nodded coldly before turning away and staring at his feet.

'Hi!' I chirped.

"Oi guys, what'cha doin'?" It was that voice. The toffee coated, hazelnut chocolate puff, creamy voice. And I was about to find out who it belonged to.

In walked, a tall, long haired stranger, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling like amber. Wow. On a scale of 1-10. he was 100. This guy was definitely, 'Mr don't show him to your parents or they'll have a seizure' in my eyes… And probably would be in every other girl's eyes.

'Hey' he checked me out, 'Welcome to Hogwarts'

_Urghhhhhh_. I almost gurgled. Ok got it! Mr short cutey who doesn't catch a hint. Mr Hunky good looking and helpful , Mr Cold eyes but mysteriously dashing. And Mr DROOL… coated in sugar and buttered popcorn.

COS-MIC!!

'I think I should take her, to the dorms now' Mr mysteriously dashing, cold eyes pointed out. I wouldn't mind him taking me to HIS dorms as a matter of fact.

'I'll see you round………?' Mr Sugar, popcorn, drool asked my name. Which reminded me, I still didn't know his name.

"Lily, my names Lily" I smiled. He grinned back. Holy hipporgruff he grinned at me. Before I could ask him his name, Mr Cold eyes- oh what the heck, James pulled me away from the three amazing guys.

We set off at a brisk walk, as if this guy was in a hurry to get to sleep or something. He was awake at midnight, holding a séance or something and now he wanted to rush to sleep? He probably had some girl waiting for him in his room. DANG! I knew there was a catch to this school. All the good looking guys were taken.

"So that guy?-" I asked, "What's his name?"

"Which one?" James grunted.

"You know Mr Hottie- the tall one", I corrected myself. The guy stared at me oddly, as if studying what kind of person I was. He was probably working out whether or not to give his friends name to the psycho girl who was pretty much drooling a few seconds ago. Our eyes caught briefly, before he continued walking.

"Sirius" his voice clipped sharply.

"Oh…" I murmured. Sirius sounded so…. adventurous.

"You like him?" he asked me suddenly. His eyes pierced right through me. He stared at me, analyzing me almost certainly reading my thoughts. He was watching me shamelessly. Waiting for my response.

Who was this guy? Prying into my personal life and such? It was _**my**_ business if I fancied the pants of Mr Drool I mean Sirius.

Despite all the distress signals I sent to my mouth, the traitor (my mouth) answered him honestly. Stupid lips. Maybe I should get some new ones…. I wonder, can you try different types of lips on?

Truthfully, I wouldn't mind trying this guys lips. Against mine that is…. Not as a substitute for mine.

Gosh I hope he really can't read minds.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I do" I said smugly, finally answering him after thinking about our lips being locked together.

"You and every other girl in this school" he snorted.

This guy was really starting to get on my nerves. Perish the thought about locking lips with him. As a matter of fact, I'd burn the key, so that my lips wouldn't lock with his ever again. Maybe I over think things…

Gosh I'm stupid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"You heard me" he nodded coming to a complete standstill. We had arrived at the Heads dorms.

"So your suggesting he's like a Casanova or something?" I asked intruiged.

"He's my best mate, but yeah, he's a Casanova" James grinned, "Should we go inside?" he pointed to the portrait, and as his hand came back to his side, it brushed mine. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

Alright so maybe this guy wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact he was kind of good looking. Burning that key would have been a bad idea after all. Who was I kidding? This guy wasn't good looking… He was gorgeous!

"_Sugar quills"_ we both whispered at the same time.

"How do you know the password?" I asked him. Things were getting really weird.

"I live here" he pointed out, before holding the door open for me. Which I have to say was a very nice gesture, and lessened my dislike for him. But only a little. Despite his utterly lockable looking lips, he was REALLY arrogant.

I entered to room and sat on the stuffed leather armchair, in front of the fireplace.

"So I was waiting around for _**you**_ to turn up, huh?" I asked him accusingly. I mean, come on. I was waiting around for this good looking jerk for ages, and it turns out, he's holding a bloody séance or something with his mates, and then he shoves his nose in my personal life, demanding to know who I fancy. What a piece of work.

"How come your head girl?" he asked, completely ignoring my rhetorical question. "I thought it was that Larissa chick" he grinned.

Why is it guys always relate us to animals; hot chicks, sex kittens, fat cows, old dogs. I was about to give him a piece of my mind, when a thought struck me.

"Why did she give up the position?" I asked him curiously. The grin was immediately wiped of his face and replaced by the cold stare he first greeted me with. Oh how I craved that smile. He lit up the room just by grinning. NO Lily, no! This guy is completely and utterly mad….

Madly in love with me!... I wish.

"Personal reasons" he shrugged.

"That's a phrase, for 'She hates head boy', I haven't heard before" I snorted.

"Yeah, well we have our differences" he shrugged again, trying to look as if he couldn't care less. I looked this guy up and down. What was so bad about him, that made someone want to leave their position?

"Your not a criminal are you?" I asked him attentively with a smile. He didn't smile back

I get it, this is all just a joke, haha. Good one McGonnagle. I knew you weren't just doped up when you made me head girl, and left me with an escaped criminal. Haha, this is all just some, stupid, weird way of greeting new students. Isn't it? 

"Do I look like a criminal?" he glared at me coldly.

"No I just-"

"Because I'll have you know that I belong to a very long line of nobles" his stern gaze angered me.

"I didn't mean that you looked like a criminal, just that there must be something wrong with you if she couldn't deal with you" I retorted.

"Maybe she couldn't deal with the position. Did you ever think about that? I'm actually not to sure you'll be able to deal with it either". He stared me down.

"Oh I'll deal with it, just the same way I'll deal with you!" I hissed.

BANG!

An owl slammed against the window.

"Oh my giddy aunt, what the hell was that?" I yelled.

James gave me a cold stare and just shrugged before heading towards his dorm. **Galliant** of him I must say.

"Go on" He said coolly, "Deal with it."

He stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Bastard.

What kind of a _**gentleman**_ would tell a helplessly beautiful young lady to "Deal with it?".

That's why I came to the conclusion that he is not a _**gentleman**_, but infact… a bastard.

"Great, there's a mentally deranged bird hovering outside my window, I'm living with an amazingly good looking criminal who seems to have escaped from the local mental institution and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with the two of them" I muttered to myself. Suddenly James' door opened and his hand pointed to the window latch.

"It might be a good idea to open the window. That would get the owl problem out of your hair. But I'm not too sure about this mental patient. He might just be offended by the fact that you called him merely a good looking criminal as opposed to a remarkably godlike being" He stuck his head out from behind the door arrogantly, before closing it again.

My mouth was agape.

"Yeah well your just…..stupid!" I yelled back. But like with all good comebacks, it was just too late.


End file.
